


Faith's Chains

by Samayo_Kaze



Series: Bloody Shackles [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: 'Adopted', A probably cursed Timekeeper, AH - Freeform, And a very confused Halfa, And make baked goods, And my God is it pretty, And they have the ultimate, Andy is not having a great time, Angst, As pretty as Andy/Randy/Danny is, By Father Time, Can they agree on a pizza topping, Clockwork chose the Observants to hold his leash, Death has ruined Andy's response to emergency situations, Ectoplasm is not blood kids, F/M, Feral Sort-of Halfa chick, For someone who is terrible at writing, He shoots her, Hero Complex, Human living their best, I am so not kind to these poor characters, I spot, If very confused, Is that an, Life in the Ghost Zone, M/M, NO ONE KNOWS, OC just wants to read in the sentient library, OC says "Yeah Fuck Them", Obsession, Oc Get's uh, Or just a, QUIT BLEEDING OUT ON MY BED ANDREW CLAUDE RITTER, Rude - Freeform, She used to have a bakery in France, She yeets him out the window, She's Clockwork's 'Big Sister', Sibling energy, Sometimes Family is two dead ex-assassins, The concept of Randy marrying some, There are more character, They're having a great time, Until they GET KIDNAPPED, We don't have time for that, Would they shatter the laws of nature, but - Freeform, ha, half brother, is fantastic, no, right - Freeform, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samayo_Kaze/pseuds/Samayo_Kaze
Summary: Once upon a Time, a strange being found a lost little girl. She had fallen, picked herself back up, and then fallen even harder. And so, out of kindness, the being picked the little girl up and guided her home. But that sort of thing leaves a mark in fairytales, and not all have happy endings.But when your brother can rewrite reality, the story can be whatever you want.Persephone Faith Beaumont thrives among the Dead, until she is stolen away by the Living. The chain reaction that follows may decide the fate of both worlds. Faith just really wants a nap. And maybe her husband.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Ghost Writer, Ghost Writer & OC, Ghost Writer & Randy | Ghost Writer's Half-Brother, Iambic Prose - Relationship, Randy | Ghost Writer's Half-Brother/Original Character(s)
Series: Bloody Shackles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1145597





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter/gifts), [Kasena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasena/gifts).
  * Inspired by [FtB](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547493) by [Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter/pseuds/Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter). 



“Duck!” I drop to the ground as a volley of bullets and blades streak through where I just was. I pop back up, bow drawn, and let my arrow fly. Shadowlings emerge from the thick haze of the battlefield and I don’t have time to notch another arrow before they converge on my position. Ducking low, I dodge a decapitation attempt before lashing out with my bow, catching a Shadowling across the chest and sending it flying. Then I jam a bow limb clean through another. Purple knives sprout from the Shadowling on my left and the two behind me fall in a rain of bullets.

“Thanks,” I shout as I yank the knives free of the dissolving shadow and tuck them into my sleeves. Unable to see farther than 2 feet out, I gather my flagging energy and release a pulse burst to clear the area. As the haze fades away my boys are revealed. The two ex-assassins stand back to back, surrounded by the enemy while the young hero flits about overhead providing aerial support. It’s been a long fight and everyone is bearing splashes of green from minor injuries, but the deep encroaching darkness creeping up my marks appears to be the worst. Well, unless someone is hiding internal bleeding again. Replenishing my quiver with a flash, I ready my bow and begin picking off scattered Shadowlings. A startled scream grabs my attention and I jerk around in horror to see that several Shadowlings have Phantom by the tail. Randy is somehow on the ground—probably took a hit for Andy the stupid Idiot—with Andy standing protectively above him slashing out desperately at the advancing enemy. I have to hurry; I’ll only have seconds.

**_“TIME OUT”_ **

**__ **

**__ **

_*Record Scratch*_

_*Freeze Frame*_

_Yup, that’s me. You-re probably wondering how I ended up in this situation. Well, it’s a long story._


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is not well in the world of isekai-d protagonists. On the bright side, She isn't dead. Yet.
> 
> And where the fuck did the freaky tattoo come from??

Green is known to represent life and new beginnings, bright and happy things.

It is healthy plants and the grass in late spring. But it also has darker connotations.

It’s the danger of a swamp. The violent glow of a biohazard.

The Bioluminescence of ectoplasm.

* * *

I awake to toxic green. It’s all around me, and I can’t tell if the color is just that bright or if everything is glowing. I’m lying face down in some oddly textured dirt—that’s green? Why is everything green? —that feels oddly similar to oatmeal. Groaning, I roll over onto my back to stare up into the green expanse above me. My left arm throbs with the movement. I grimace as I push myself up carefully. I’m wearing a jacket—and when did that happen? —so I gently slip it off, mindful of any potential injuries.

“Fuck,” I say blankly as I stare down at my bare arm, “fuck.”

All along the inside of my left arm is a series of swirling ink, starting on the back of my shoulder and trailing all the down to my palm. A tightly coiled spiral rests in the center, and the color shimmers faintly where it catches the light.

I’ve never seen them before.

“Okay,” I whisper to myself, “Okay.” I stand unsteadily, wishing there was something to grab onto before taking stock of my situation.

  * I don’t know where I am or how I got here.
  * I’m alone, as far as I can tell.
  * Looking down reveals that these aren’t my clothes.



I’m wearing a long full skirt, olive green in color and falling to just above my ankles, and a white shirt with puffy sleeves that reminds me of pirates. Over the shirt is a deep brown corset, and of freaking course I’m barefoot. Over all, I look like a character from a Robin Hood story. ‘At least the corset is comfortable.’ And it is, surprisingly enough. Not laced up too tight, or inflexible like some are. ‘Which is good, because I can’t figure out how it laces up.’ I turn to pick up my discarded jacket and freeze. There’s nothing there. I look around, but my jacket is definitely gone. Swallowing nervously, I can’t shake the feeling that this place is familiar somehow. ‘It’s like a cheesy Sy-Fy movie, but brighter.’ I poke at a pile of green . . . . . . dirt, I guess, with my foot. ‘All this green, just need some aliens to pop up.’ Something wriggles in the back of my mind, ‘Green, that’s important somehow. A green world, where have I heard that before?’ Wherever I am, it’s eerily desolate. There’s just nothing for miles. Like an endless green desert, and I sincerely hope that it doesn’t storm like one.

“Wait . . . .” A flash, crackling electricity and swirling green of something I had watched a long time ago. “Is, is this the Ghost Zone?” It shouldn’t be possible; the Ghost Zone is fictional—from a cartoon even—but I’ve never seen green like this before. Not naturally. But still, people don’t just wake up in the fictional afterlife. ‘Dead one’s might,’ my traitorous thoughts point out. And that’s, that’s true but not something I really wanted to think about. Still, the Ghost Zone that I remember is dangerous to humans. Nervously my hand creeps up my chest to rest over my heart. There is nothing for several horrifying seconds before I feel the faint pulse of my heartbeat. Air whooshes out of me as that weight falls from my shoulders. “Okay, so I’m not dead . That’s good.” It is, but it is also incredibly inconvenient. Ghosts can fly after all, and humans can’t. Regardless, this brings in a whole new problem. I’m a human in the Ghost Zone with no weapons, no way out, and no way to get help.

Joy.

My options are terrifyingly few. Stay here and definitely die, or seek out some ghosts and only possibly die. Fantastic. Do I even remember any ghosts that could, or perhaps more importantly would, help me? Clockwork comes to mind immediately, the Timekeeper made quite the impression, but I certainly don’t know where his Citadel is and I’m not even sure you can get in without flying. I feel like it might also be invisible. Plus, isn’t he like some mythical ghost cryptid or something? Or did I just read too many fanfics? Besides, Observants.

Right, so if I can’t go to Clockwork who can I go to? The Box Ghost was pretty friendly right? He always seemed to be getting out too. If nothing else, I could just follow him to the exit. Except that I have no idea how to find him. Oh fuck, when even am I relative to the series? Is the Fenton portal even open yet? What if it isn’t and I’m stuck here? I need more information, preferably from someone who isn’t going to bullshit or threaten me. There was some librarian ghost wasn’t there? He had like, writing powers and trapped Danny in a Christmas poem or something. There was a lot of purple, shitty goatee. Mmmm, his name was a pun or something. Ghost- Ghost typer? No, writer, Ghostwriter. He gave off major shut in vibes, and only bothered Danny after the poem thing. He’s probably my only real option.

Now I just have to find him.


End file.
